STRONGER
by uchihasasuke9965
Summary: A battle between close friends.


I Do Not Own Naruto. They Belong To Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke because Sasuke always stole Naruto's spotlight and Naruto was sick of it.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke glanced at him with no emotion in his onyx eyes or any emotion in his voice. "What do you want, dope?"

Naruto got in a fighting stance and made hand signs. "I'm sick of you always getting in my way. It's so annoying."

Sasuke smiled evilly. "Let's see how much you've grown since our days in the Academy."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A hundred solid Naruto clones appeared around the real Naruto and they all screamed. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH STRONGER I'VE BECOME! GET READY, SASUKE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN DO FOR THE COUNT AND YOU'LL HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I'M THE BEST!"

Sasuke laughed. "That'll be the day. You can't beat me and you and I both know it. Why do you try so hard as to beat me when you know you can't?"

The hundred solid Naruto clones ran towards Sasuke pulling punches but Sasuke dodged them all. They screamed at him while they continued throwing punches. "REMEMBER THE TIME LEE WANTED TO FIGHT YOU, HUH? YOU GOT YOUR BUTT KICKED BY A WEIRDO! AND EVERYONE CALLS YOU THE NUMBER ONE ROOKIE!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and anger showed in his eyes. The hundred solid Naruto clones surrounded Sasuke and Sasuke swirled his left foot around and kicked twenty of the solid clones and they flew against five trees and they screamed. "OW!"

Sasuke smiled. "See? You can't beat me. Even in that lame jutsu of yours. You'll never be stronger and live up to the name of Hokage."

All the solid clones eyes widen and their eyes turned blood red. Their fingernails changed into claws, their spiky hair became messier and their teeth became sharp. They all screamed in anger. "YOU'LL PAY FOR SAYING THAT, SASUKEEEEEE!"

Sasuke's eyes widen as the Naruto clones ran towards him with inhuman speed. Sasuke saw how determined Naruto was in beating him now and Sasuke didn't see it coming when thirty of the Naruto clones struck him in the back and he fell forward and everything went black.

Naruto undid the jutsu and only the real Naruto was left. Naruto stared down at Sasuke's unconscious form and Naruto felt like cheering but something was wrong. It wouldn't take Sasuke this long to come out of unconsciousness. Naruto kneeled down next to Sasuke and saw that his clones had gone too far with striking him in the back. There were thirty long bloody slashes all over his back and Naruto placed a hand to Sasuke's back and called to the healing powers of Kyuubi. _Please, Kyuubi. Let me heal Sasuke. I don't want him to die because of me. Please!_

Orange chakra radiated from Naruto's body and went through his hand and on Sasuke's back and the bloody slashes began to heal and disappear. Sasuke coughed and Naruto sighed in relief.

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto with confusion on his face. "How am I alive? What did you do?"

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's and smiled. "I called on the healing powers of Kyuubi because I didn't want you to die. So I healed you. I'm so sorry I went too far as to activate Kyuubi's form. I didn't mean to, Sasuke. I really didn't. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sasuke smiled. "I forgive you, Naruto. When we fight just don't let Kyuubi's form control you again. I almost died thanks to her. Next time you talk to her tell her not to try and kill me."

Naruto nodded and he started breathing heavy. Sasuke got up and gave Naruto a confused look. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"I…don't…know." Naruto collapsed on the ground and Sasuke kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke touched Naruto's arm and Naruto sat up.

"**Hello, Sasuke. It's nice to finally meet you. How have you been doing since the Uchiha Clan Massacre? Still upset about Itachi betraying you and the clan? Heh.**"

Sasuke's eye twitched and he took out his katana and shot his jutsu Chidori into the sword and aimed his katana at Naruto's face. "Watch it, Kyuubi. Don't think just because you're taking control of my close friend's body doesn't mean I won't hurt you and shut up about Itachi. Bad enough I killed him without knowing the whole truth. One more word out of you and I'll kill you myself."

Kyuubi grinned evilly. "**You don't have the guts to kill your close friend, Sasuke. We both know that. You love Naruto, don't you? Tell me that you don't love Naruto and I'll stop controlling his body.**"

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't tell you that I don't love Naruto because I love Naruto. Naruto is the only person that keeps me sane. He's good natured, he's always happy no matter the circumstances. I love him because he's the only person I can relate to and can stand."

Kyuubi nodded with a smile. "**Take good care of my kit, Sasuke. I'll tell him everything and then I'll let him wake up and be you. Good bye, Sasuke. I'm dearly sorry about being mean to you, Sasuke."**

Sasuke nodded and Naruto collapsed again on the ground and Sasuke caught him.


End file.
